Beyond the Night
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Dino Thunder has ended and the reunion of the Rangers does go as planned for anyone. rnEverything they thought would happen didn't and confessions of love have come way too late. Kirommy Shipping. Completed
1. The Opening

Beyond the Night

__

Teaser

Its after Dino Thunder ended and the reunion of the Rangers does go as planned for anyone.

Everything they thought would happen didn't and confessions of love have come way too late.

Note: I do not own the characters or songs, I do own the places and the events that follow. This is my first story like this and some of you probably won't like this but I have to say, deal with it for now. LoL, TheDarkOne.

Rating: Uh depends on my mood and what I'm listening too

Genre: Suspense, Action/Adventure

Timeline: Dino Thunder

__

Her temples in my chest

Enter the night that she came home

Forever

Oh (She's the only one that makes me soar)

She is everything and more

The solemn hypnotic

My doll you're bathed in possession

She is home to me

I get neverous, perversed when I see her to worse

But the stress is astounding

It's now or never she's coming home

Forever

As Tommy Oliver cradled his lover to his bare chest he sighed, one arm locked around her waist and the other lost within her dark hair. Soft laughter rang in his ears and she smiled into his skin, his mind was a mess of thoughts. He loved her, he knew he did but sometimes wondered what his love for her really was. He had been in love before but he didn't remember it being like this, was it lust or was it love? He didn't care, he cared for her and they had a fun time together no matter what was going on. Running his fingertips back and forth across her back made her wiggle under the light sensation and she looked up at him, her dark eyes full of laughter.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder how to classify us?" he asked, she lifted herself up on her arms and dragged herself up his body until she was stretched across him, resting her chin on his chest so she could see into his eyes. She placed the palms of her hands on his cheeks and stared into his face, she wasn't hiding any emotions as she carefully spoke.

"I care about you and you care for me and we're sleeping together. I love you but I don't know if I love you love you…if that makes any since." Tommy smiled, feeling relieved that she felt the same.

"I know what you mean, but we should get moving, the others are coming over in 20 minutes and I don't think that they want to find us like this." He said and kissed her forehead, she sighed and rested her cheek on his chest again.

"Just a few more minutes ok?" she whispered he obeyed her request and held her to him, content that they were on the same page. Tommy didn't know what happened because the next thing he knew he had slipped into slumber, with her still in his arms, but not before he heard.

"Love you Dr.O" he whispered back before he even let the words cross his slumbering mind.

"Love you too Kira."

Fin for the teaser

Songs: Vermilion by Slipknot


	2. The Story Of Us

Beyond the Night

__

The story of us

For the note, rating, genre and timeline: See the teaser

Dedications/Thank yous: All my **PRN friends **for being interested in the story and trying not to kill me for pairing Kira and Tommy. Jud (**JamesEricOliver**), Ha ha, I got Kira and Tommy stuck in your head. Just for you I might actually write more stories just to keep you happy, my friend. **LaurenLiz19**, I am not sure if there are any other Kira and Tommy stories out there and I'm glad you are interested with the story and pairing.

__

Its the way your body trembles when it's next to mine

This pain I think about it everyday

It tells me I'm never gonna get away

I know it's over but I can't escape memories

And how to face another day

Kira Ford awoke on Tommy Oliver's chest, their bodies bare and exhausted, the sound that woke her grew louder and she realized what she was hearing. Someone was knocking on the front door, with a groan she rolled off of him and pulled on a bathrobe that hung on the bedroom door. Heading down the hall and to the front door she prayed it wasn't Trent Mercer or Conner McKnight, she didn't want to deal with them in the state she was. As she pulled open the door, her prayers were answered as Ethan James and Hayley stood outside the door. Ethan could see through her as he went to embrace her, pulling her into a brotherly hug.

"Hey Kira, how long have you been having sex with Dr. O?" he asked, Kira's eyes widened and she slapped him hard on the shoulder. He just laughed as he stepped in with Hayley, whose face either looked like she was going to laugh or swallow her tongue.

"Ethan, that's none of your business and Hayley don't swallow your tongue, I don't need you dropping dead in the kitchen." Kira said over her shoulder as she walked into the living room. Together the three took seats and the first thing Hayley could say was.

"When? How? What?" Kira smiled and lounged back in the lazy boy recliner she was currently taking residence in.

"It's a long story, but I wouldn't be making snap judgements, at least I waited until I was legal to start anything, not 17 like _you_ Ethan and _you_ Hayley are no place to say anything to Tommy. You are both very similar in who you share your beds with." Hayley blushed crimson and Kira felt better, since Ethan just burst into laughter. Ethan had started seeing Hayley when he was 17 and they had the relationship that Kira actually envied, it was pure and passionate and they were in a love that would last for eternity. Tommy came into the room, rubbing his head while yawning. He had put on boxers and PJ pants and sat in the chair next to Kira, as her eyes met his he realized that the two knew their relationship. He sighed and took her hand; she gave him a small smile and looked at the other two.

"Tommy, I'm going to tell them what's happening since they pretty much have a general idea. Ethan, Hayley, our relationship I guess you would say started, initially when I first moved in with Tommy. I was attending college and I needed a placed to live since I couldn't afford to live in the dorms. Tommy was sick of living alone so he extended the offer of staying here with him. We've had this…attraction since our Ranger days and after a week we couldn't deny it. I had come home one day and I collapsed on the couch, Tommy came in and he did something that no one had done to me in a long time. No not that Ethan! He held me in his arms and I kissed him that was the first step to what we are now. Gradually we began to share the same bed, then one night we got swept up in an emotion and we became intimate. We love each other and care for each other but we're not in true love, neither of us have _that _feeling. We're just having fun, I guess you can say, we're not using each other we have a physical and emotion attraction but its not forever. Does that make any since to either of you?" Kira asked, Hayley nodded and Ethan grinned a wolfish grin and leaned forward, Kira stared at him and then realized he was closing her bathrobe. She fixed her gaze and looked to him, he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd want that to fall all the way open, don't worry I couldn't see anything I just didn't think you'd want to flash everyone." Ethan explained; Kira's anger melted away and she smiled.

"Thanks but now that you've interrupted my ramble fest I have no idea what in the hell I was talking about so I'm going to go shower. If you guys want to crash in my room you can, you guys look tired." Kira said, and slowly dropped Tommy's hand and ambled off down the hallway. They watched her go then Hayley stood up and Ethan followed suit, Tommy stood as well.

"I had no idea that there was another room here." Ethan said Tommy laughed and shook his head and led them down the other hall where a Kira's room was. Ethan looked around the room was clean and orderly.

"Does she even use this room?" Hayley asked, Tommy smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, she comes in here to write music or to get away from me when I'm in an annoying mood." He laughed softly and then left the two to sleep. Walking back towards his room he heard Kira singing softly in the shower. That was a good sign, he tossed his clothes off and they landed somewhere in the room, he never cared where they landed. Kira was shampooing her hair when he entered the room and he pulled back the part of the curtain furthest from the showerhead.

"Hey shove over." He said, she laughed and scooted away and pulled him to the spray with her, getting up on her tiptoes she kissed him and he hungrily kissed her back. After it broke he held her close and she sighed.

"You have to tell Conner and Trent. I don't think I could break it to them…well I could to Trent but it would be awkward." She said, he smiled, knowing she still had a soft spot for Conner, though he was the one who broke her heart years ago.


	3. Define Ok

Beyond the Night

__

Define ok

Note, Rating, Timeline: See 1

Dedications: To those who are intrigued with the Kira and Tommy pairing, I thank you for your kind words on my story. **Jud**, I got the pairing stuck in your head waits for tackle, when I write an adult part, you're the first person I'll go to for help. ;)

All you say is that I'm playing games

But if I stay, I'll just go crazy

Throw away the promise that you made

And understand

I just want to touch you

I just want to fuck you

Can I lie to you?

Like you want me to

I'll say that I'm in love with you

Kira smiled as she began to blow-dry her hair, shivering with the remembrance of Tommy's hands running across her skin. They had finished showering and gotten dressed; Tommy went to the den to finish grading papers so he didn't have to worry about checking them later. Hayley and Ethan were still asleep in her room, feeling slightly nervous about the arrival of Trent and Conner, so she began to hum a soft tune to preoccupy her mind. Then the next thing she knew she was no longer alone in the bathroom; Trent Mercer was standing behind her, a smile on his lips. Shutting off the blow dryer and letting out a happy squeal of joy she jumped into his arms.

"Trent! I missed you!" she cried happily, as he wrapped his strong arms around her, he laughed, his warm breath tickling her skin on her neck.

"Glad to know, how are you? Why are you doing your hair in here?" he asked, Kira realized he didn't know yet, she'd have to hit Tommy later for not telling him.

"I don't want to wake up Hayley and Ethan, they're crashing in my room and my bathroom is right on the other side of the wall and you can hear through it like the wall didn't exists so I decided to use Tommy's bathroom, he's grading papers so he doesn't mind." Kira explained, a mysterious glint worked into Trent's dark eyes.

"Really are you sure its not because you two were in here for a good portion of the afternoon making love?" he asked, Kira's eyes grew wide and she hit him in the back of the head, and it wasn't gentle, he had known all along.

"Trent you sneaky bastard! You should have said Tommy told you." Trent laughed and shook his head.

"It was easier and funnier this way." He said, Kira pursed her lip and shook her head, then heard the bathroom door creak, she and Trent turned to it to see Conner McKnight leaning in the doorway. His eyes were cold and their eyes had no sign of laughter in it, they had so much pain and sorrow in them.

"I find it ever so funny." He said, sarcastically, Kira inhaled sadly and looked to the man she hadn't seen since graduation.

"Conner-I" she began, he stepped in jaw set, Trent looked between them and then quickly exited the room, heading to the den to tell Tommy that a fight may break out between the two who had once been in love.

"Are you only with him to get back at me?" he asked, Kira jerked back like she'd been slapped, her tone turned icy and she set a glare, meeting his eyes.

"Damn it Conner, that's the one thing I could never stand about you, you goon! Everything has to be about you doesn't it? I am with Tommy because I happened to have feelings for him and at least he's a decent man. Conner, you killed a part of me when you left me, in a way you let this happen. I don't care if you hate that I've moved on because you're having problems, you have to accept that I'm with Tommy now. You had your chance and you blew it." She stated coldly, Conner winced at her words.

"Kira, I'm sorry, I was a stupid kid back then, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Conner said, meaning every word, hoping her glare would break when he didn't he knew she was still furious with him.

"Its much too late for an apology to make it better Conner, you hurt me so much when you left." Kira whispered, tears stinging her eyes as both became lost within memories that only brought hurt for both of them.

__

It was graduation night, parties and celebrations filled the town and Kira found herself spellbound in the arms of Conner. He had confessed that he loved her and he always would. She confessed the same feelings and together they shared a passionate night where they experienced their first intimate contact with anyone. The next morning Kira awoke alone in her bed, Conner had left; no note, no call and no explanation. She waited in vain for a call that never came and that was the day she gave up on Conner and the thought of being in love.

"The day you left me after we had made love you made me lose all childish thoughts of love and destiny. Conner, you didn't even say good bye or even a thank you-"

"Would that have pissed you off?" he asked, Kira smacked him on the arm, leaving an angry red handprint visible on his bicep.

"Yes but that isn't the point! You could have at _least_ said something to me; it hurt me so much that you did that to me! I loved you and you just used me and left me!" Kira said, Conner reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear that coursed down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kira, the last thing I want to do was hurt you. I loved you, I still love you, I think that's why this is so hard. Kira, I was so scared after we made love that I didn't know what to do so I ran. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, and pulled her into his arms, her hate melting away at the pure sincerity of his words and the feel of his flesh against hers. "You're going to have to give me time to adjust, probably years but hey, at least its not Trent." He said, and they both laughed softly. "Are we ok now?" he asked, Kira sighed and looked into his eyes.

"We will be." She said, nodding slowly, then a small grin worked on her face. "Until then you have a _lot_ of making up to do. You can start by buying me drinks tonight at dinner." She stated, Conner laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, Kira." He said, meaning it with all his heart, just then Tommy peered in and looked relieved that both we alive, Conner let go of Kira and she went to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You guys ok?" he asked, Conner sighed and Tommy saw the look of defeat in the younger man's face.

"Define ok." Conner stated softly.

To Be Continued

Song used: All The Right Words by Ill Nino.

Song used in 2-Weight of the World by Saliva


	4. Music in the Night

Beyond the Night

__

Music in the Night

Note, Rating, Timeline: See 1

__

"I'll try," she said as he walked away.  
"Try not to lose you."  
Two vibrant hearts could change.  
Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
unmasked fear.  
"I'll be here waiting" tested but secure.

"I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confined in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."

The 6 headed into Reefside, the night aglow with the same warmth it had in their teenage years. Everything felt the same as it did back then; the only subtle difference was that Kira and Tommy were flaunting their relationship in the public eye. Kira and Tommy were walking around with their arms around each other, not caring who saw or whispered as they passed. The group headed into the highest-ranking restaurant in town, _Le Roses Noir_ it was also the most romantic. Tommy released his grip on her wrist and instead took her hand as they went to the front desk.

"Reservations at 8, under Oliver." Tommy said, the waiter scanned the list and looked back up at the group.

"Yes, the table is right this way." He stated and led the group through the restaurant and to the back of the busy restaurant where a long table waited for them. As they each took their seats Tommy sat at the head of the table with Kira on his right, next to her was Conner, beside him across the table from Tommy was Trent and beside him on the other side was Ethan and beside him was Hayley.

"Here are the menus and the specialty tonight is on the back, I will return shortly for your drink orders." He said and left, Kira looked to Conner, laughter in her eyes.

"Hey McKnight, its time to start making with your deal, I want a Cosmopolitan." She stated, Conner smiled and glanced at the drinks, finding nothing appealing to him, alcohol never interested him. The waiter returned and looked at the group and waited, for their drinks.

"We'll have a bottle of your best wine and one cosmopolitan." Tommy said, and the waiter nodded and left, returning moments later with the drinks, Kira clapped happily and took her pink drink. Slurping happily she turned to Conner, grinning like a fool.

"Thank you McKnight, you know I'm having another though." She said, Conner laughed and noticed.

"A promise is a promise and I promised to buy you drinks and drinks you will have." He stated with a small laugh, Kira grinned and then looked to Tommy, happiness aglow in her face. Conner's face fell when she looked away making Ethan, Trent and Hayley exchange looks. Soon they had decided on food and ate while discussing what they had been doing after the years had passed. Ethan had his own software company that was very successful, Hayley still owned the Cyber Café that was booming more than usual, Trent had taken over Mercer Industries and Conner had become soccer star he always wanted to be. Tommy was now the principal of Reefside High and doubled as a college professor, Kira had kept quiet and now everyone waited for her response.

"Come on Kira, spill it." Conner coaxed, pushing a piece of meat around on his plate that he felt he couldn't eat without bursting. Kira sighed and set down her fork, which she had been twirling in her left over mashed potatoes.

"Well I would still concentrate on my music and go somewhere but being a starving artist is something I don't like the sound of. I get a handful of gigs every month and I perform with my band. We've gotten several offers but we are still in deliberation, I don't know if I want to do any of that, some dreams just don't come true you know." Kira said, Conner shook his head unable to believe his ears.

"Don't say that, dreams can come true, look at me, look what I've done." Kira let out a hollow laugh and shook her head.

"The music business isn't so easy as it appears jock boy, as long as you're in tip top shape and hone your skills everyone wants you. If I don't have connects and exposure we're just another band in the market. Can we drop this though, I don't want to continue this, it's depressing, does anyone want dessert or am I the only one?" she asked, Hayley groaned.

"How can you still be hungry?" she asked the younger girl, Ethan laughed and spied what Kira was looking at. At a nearby table occupied by Cassidy Cornell and Devin Fong, a deliciously sinful chocolate cake.

"I'm with you Kira." Ethan said and Trent nodded, Tommy laughed and shook his head and hailed the waiter.

"We'll take a piece of that chocolate cake." He said, and laughed as Kira squeaked with joy and clapped her hands like an over excited child. When the cake arrived Tommy looked to the group. "I'll pass it around and we'll each take a bite until its gone, how's that sound?" he asked, Kira looked beside herself and blissfully agreed, licking her lips. Tommy took a bite and passed it to Kira who took a bite and passed it on. It made three trips around the table until it was gone. Conner looked to Kira who was staring into space with a happy and glazed look in her eye.

"Full now?" he asked, she nodded and looked to Tommy.

"Thanks babe." She yawned, feeling tired now that her stomach was full; he smiled, knowing the feeling.

"Welcome." He said, and began to take out his wallet and paid for the bill. The six left the restaurant and headed to the parking lot. "Conner you are welcome to stay in my place if you want. Ethan and Hayley have Kira's room but we have a pull out couch and if you can be an adult about Trent can share it too." The two seemed relieved, feeling exhausted.

"Thanks Dr. O" Conner said, sleepily as he climbed into his rental car with Trent, both were getting along as brothers since they weren't fighting over Kira. The group returned to Tommy's house and they watched as Tommy struggled to pull out the couch, Kira went and got spare blankets and pillows and Hayley and Ethan headed off to bed. After the bed was set up and pillows and blankets were set down, Kira hugged Trent and Conner 'good night' and loped down the hall, wandering through the darkness. Tommy nodded to them and followed after her, Conner watched as the lights in his room came on and then the door shut. He didn't set ready for bed until he watched the thin strip of light go out, bathing the house in darkness. Trent gave him a look of sympathy in the darkness that he hoped Conner would never see.  
Kira climbed into bed with Tommy, curling beside him and shivering with cold, his body warming her instantly.

"What was with you and Conner tonight?" he asked, Kira frowned at him in the darkness and smiled as she leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Nothing, jealous?" she asked, Tommy kissed her back and then broke her kiss slowly.

"No, I trust you and I know that you wouldn't do anything out of guilt." Tommy stated, Kira nodded and sighed, resting her face in the crook on his shoulder.

"You're right, I was just trying to be nice to him, after all he is _trying_ to amend for what he did." Kira said, Tommy gently ran his hands down her back and they settled around her hips.

"Its going to take much more than that." He said, Kira nodded as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Oh, much, much more than that." She whispered and slept peacefully in his arms.

Song used: Unholy Confession by Avenged Sevenfold

To Be Continued


	5. The Chemicals Between Us

Beyond the Night

__

The Chemicals Between Us

Note, Timeline, Misc.: See 1

****

Zen'Aku Lati- I decided to make a Kirommy (Kira and Tommy) story because I had been thinking of the pairing for a while so I decided 'what the hell' and wrote it. This takes place, uh, years after. There's a 5-year age difference between the two, she is 25 and Tommy is 30. Does that help?

****

Cassandra-Kira is not pregnant, just hungry, every body gets like that, they think they're full until they see desert…err…maybe that's just me. LoL

__

I want you to remember

A love so full it could send us all ways

I want you to surrender

All my feelings rose today

And I want you to remain

The power of children can amaze

I'll try not to complain

I know that's a pisser baby

The chemicals between us

The walls that lie between us

Lying in this bed

The chemicals displaced

There is no lonelier state

Than lying in this bed

The six headed out as the day began; the town was filled with joy and action, the 25th annual festival. Apparently Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner should never be given any sort of sugar. All four were acting like kids again, bounding around the festival, playing games and consuming vast amounts of sugar. Tommy and Hayley sat on a metal bench that was like a block of ice, coffee cups in their hands as Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira were playing the water racing game.

"Who ever gets their dog in the car to the finish line first wins a prize." The carnie said and looked at the group. "Ready? Go!" The four began to aim the stream of water to the targets across from them, concentration in their faces for a few seconds. Tommy laughed and shook his head as Kira went from aiming at the target to Conner's face. He shrieked and then aimed at her, while this was going on Ethan and Trent didn't blink an eye and tied both winning small stuffed things. Ethan got a rose and happily gave it to Hayley; Trent won a small teddy bear and handed to a child who was staring at in with longing in her eyes.

"Aw, Trent that was sweet." Kira said, finally getting away from the spray and Conner, both grabbed napkins from a food vendor beside the bench and began to dry themselves off laughing. Kira then grabbed onto Tommy's hand and they wandered off down the street, Conner sighed as he followed the group through the festival. Trent stopped walking and waited until he was at the same pace as Conner before beginning to move again.

"Listen Conner, I can tell that you're upset about Kira and Tommy, its strange I know but you have to accept it and move on." Trent said wisely, remembering a time when he envied Conner and Kira's relationship, only because Conner had her of course. He lost crush on Kira and now only though of her as a friend, or a sister.

"It's twisted but I can't. I'm still in love with her, and its wrong that they are together." Conner said, Trent shook his head.

"It's not your job to judge that, I can see that they are really into each other. I know you still love her but you lost her a long time ago and it was _your_ fault. You let it happen, you didn't have to leave her and you _could_ have apologized but you didn't. She is in a great relationship now, don't you see it, are you ready to break up something that you have no right to do?" Trent asked, and was startled by the look Conner gave him.

"Yes, yes I am. I want her and I'm going to do anything to have her back." Conner said, Trent sighed and shook his head.

"Don't, come on, if you do that you're going to piss Kira and Dr. O too! Conner you know his power, he can do some serious damage. You need to take in that they are happy together and just because you blew it with her doesn't mean you have to ruin their relationship." Trent said, trying to beat that fact into Conner's thick skull, Conner shrugged.

"I'm going to do what I want Trent and if Kira decides she want to be with him so be it, but until she says 'no' I'm going to try." Trent swore under his breath and walked away, shooting him a glare.

"You are such a dumb ass!"

Kira heard Trent swear to Conner and looked over her shoulder at him, her head tilted and eyebrows raised. 'What?' she mouthed, Trent sighed and shook his head, he didn't want to get involved in this. Kira shrugged and cuddled closer to Tommy as a cold breeze blew in their direction. He smiled and savored the feel of her against him; his hand rested on her hips, his large hand splaying across her small hipbone. They spent the rest of the day wandering around, going on ride, terrifying carnies and acting like teens again, something that only Hayley truly got to experience. As they headed back to the park where Tommy had parked his car they heard someone singing in Japanese, the woman's voice was high and full of sorrow.

"…_Nei anata mo hitori obieteru no?_

Minna mijime de yowai no kana

Motto yuuki ga atta nara

Watashi anata dakishimeteta" she sang, all 6 had stopped and their attention was drawn to a woman sitting on a picnic table, her long dark hair veiling her face. To their surprise Trent smiled and walked over to her, and reached out, moving the dark veil of her silk hair.

"Stacia! Hey, what are you doing here? How are you?" Trent asked, the woman named Stacia smiled up at him, and Kira recognized her as a fellow classmate.

"I'm fine Trent, I'm here enjoying the festivities as you are. How have you been? I haven't see you in like 2 days and I think I may cry I'm so filled with joy from seeing you again so soon." She stated sarcastically, Trent laughed and hugged her, she joined in with the laughter and wrapped her arms around him. The group approached her and she looked at them as they came closer, Conner noticed that Tommy had dropped his hand from Kira's hip and had masked his face of emotions.

"Guys, this is Stacia she is my personal secretary at Mercer Industries and she went to school with us. Kira, I know you know her." Trent said, Kira nodded. She had worked on a few things with the girl but they hadn't been close but she could tell off the bat that Trent liked her. Stacia looked at them, recognition in her eyes.

"I remember you guys, and you too Doctor Oliver. How are you guys?" she asked, there was a murmur of 'good' and Stacia glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I have to go! Guys it was nice seeing you again and Trent I'll see you soon." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then slapped his ass as she walked away, Ethan let out a long whistle and Kira giggled, as Trent turned pink.

"Aw! Trent! You like her!" Kira proclaimed in a singsong voice, Trent turned as pink as he could and Ethan went into hysterics, Hayley shook her head and laughed, she couldn't help it, Ethan's laughter _always _made her laugh.

"So!" Trent said, and looked at the ground, Kira nudged him with her shoulder and glanced at Stacia's retreating form.

"Go after her you dumb ass!" she said, Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, go, we'll try not to miss you too much, just come back eventually." Tommy said, a smile toying on his lips, Trent muttered a 'Thank you' and ran after the woman with the rest of them watching him closely. Kira laughed and took Tommy's hand and tugged him in the direction of his black Jeep. Together the group headed back to Tommy's house, none were hungry since they had filled up on pizza, popcorn, elephant ears, cotton candy, onion rings and fries. Around midnight Kira and Tommy headed off to bed, as did Hayley and Ethan. Conner lay on the fold out couch alone and began to plot how he was going to get Kira back in his arms.

To Be Continued


	6. Hits Ya Like A Ton Of Bricks

Beyond the Night

__

Hits Ya Like A Ton Of Bricks

Note, Timeline, Misc: See One

__

In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste

Of losing everything I held so dear

The next morning Kira smiled as she awoke to tender kisses from Tommy, his lips on her bare neck, she rolled over and looked into his face. Gently bringing her hand up she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips, feeling at home in his arms.

"Good morning to you too Tommy." She whispered, breaking the kiss, he smiled and brushed stray hair from her eyes, she placed her hand on top of his and stared deeply into his eyes as the words tumbled from her lips. "I love you." She stated, he stared in wonder and kissed her, wondering if he said it, would he really mean the words, when he couldn't bring himself to say it he saw hurt in her eyes but she sat up and kissed him again and whispered. "Its ok, I understand you don't have to say it." He watched her leave the room and he sighed once she closed the door, tucking his folded hands under the back of his head he began to think, wondering if he could ever bring himself to tell her those words she wanted to hear.

Kira sighed as she headed into the kitchen to begin to make coffee, when she entered the kitchen she got a small surprise. The coffee was already brewing and there was a small bouquet of flowers sitting on the table with a small card attached with a yellow ribbon, opening it she saw in an untidy scrawl "To Kira, Love Conner". She smiled over to the couch where Conner was watching her, a hopeful smile on his lips. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Conner, they're beautiful." She said, Conner smiled and patted the couch beside him.

"Good, I'm glad you liked them." He said, Kira nodded and sat next to him as the smell of coffee began to infuse the air around him. "Would you like to go see a movie with me today? My treat and you can see whatever you want." Conner promised, Kira grinned and surprised him when she agreed. "Ok then, what are we going to see?" he asked, Kira shrugged, and lifted the newspaper, and scanned the movie section. Finding nothing interesting she looked to him, an idea coming to her.

"Why don't we go to my parents house and rent some movies? They are on vacation and we'll have the house to ourselves, they said any time I wanted to use the house I could." She explained, Conner nodded, liking that much better, hoping it would be easier to seduce her then.

"Sounds good, we have a movie fest all day and then we can come back here for dinner." He said, Kira nodded and he had to ask, to make sure he still had his front on. "What's the matter did you fight with Tommy?" She shook her head 'No' but he knew she was lying. "Don't lie, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, she glared.

"That's none of your business McKnight." She said icily, he held up his hands.

"You're right, sorry." He said, she said and pushed herself off of the couch and got a cup of coffee before she headed back to the bathroom to take a nice long shower to think things over. Carrying the cup gingerly down the hall she passed Tommy and refused to let herself look him in the eyes, not wanting him to see the hurt. For a moment she thought he was going to stop her and apologize but wasn't surprised when he didn't. Tommy felt a sting as she refused to meet her eyes and knew that it was his fault, and he sighed heavily as she closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her. He knew that he needed to amend for not telling her how he really felt because he realized that he didn't know what he would do if he lost her to anyone else.

Hour's later Trent came in and found Ethan, Hayley and Tommy sitting in the living room, Hayley was reading Ethan was on his laptop and Tommy was brooding in a chair in the corner. Trent arched his eyebrows as he sat in the chair next to Tommy's.

"What's up? Where's Conner and Kira?" he asked, Tommy blinked and looked over, worry in his eyes.

"They went out. How was it with Stacia last night?" he asked, changing the subject, though Trent wasn't easily distracted, he sighed, knowing he had to tell Tommy what Conner had told him.

"You do know that he just wants to break you guys up so he can have her again, right?" he asked, Tommy nodded and sighed heavily.

"I know, Kira can do what ever she pleases, she can make a choice about who she wants to be with and if it's him so be it." Tommy said, Trent could hear the hurt behind the words and touched Tommy's shoulder.

"She loves you, and I know you love her." He said, Tommy nodded and met Trent's dark eyes.

"You're right, I do love her, but I couldn't tell her, now I might lose her." He whispered, in a tone of sorrow.

Meanwhile Conner and Kira were on the couch in the living room, she was concentrating on the screen in front of her, and she hadn't noticed that his hand was now resting on her cold thigh, the tips of his fingers brushing against the yellow fabric of her skirt. He leaned over and kissed her, she moaned and let him lean her back until she was laying on her back on the couch. Then she stopped, for a minute he didn't even think she was breathing.

"Kira?" he asked, and was startled when she started crying, she slapped her hands over her eyes and cried. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she shoved him off of her and pushed her skirt back down and she stood up.

"_I _love _him_! I _love_ him! The whole time I was thinking of him, I damn near moaned his name! I love Tommy! I love him and I can't even think about being with anyone else! Dear God, I hope I didn't fuck everything up! Please if you know what's good for you accept that I am in love with our ex-Science Teacher and that I only want to be with him. Actually I don't care if you accept it or not just take me home! I need to get back to him!" Kira exclaimed, Conner sighed and Kira couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. It had hit her so hard that she couldn't contain her emotions from controlling her. Wordlessly they shut off the TV and DVD player and headed back home, to Tommy.

Trent was staring at Tommy, still concerned when the door was thrown open and Kira dodged inside, tears streaking her face.

"Tommy, we have to talk!" she said, and he immediately stood up and went to her, taking her into his arms.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, she hugged him back and merely continued to cry.

"Nothing, just please come with me, it's very important." She insisted and dragged him to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Conner came in, with a look on his face that made Trent glare with hatred.

"What did you do?" he asked, his tone monotone for the statement, Conner sighed and sat on the couch.

"I don't have to tell you anything." The jock stated with a sigh, Trent continued to glare, Ethan looked from Trent to Conner and back again, then sighed and hung his head. Turning from his laptop he stood in the middle of them.

"Look you two goons, Kira and Dr. O's life isn't our business, it's theirs and they don't need anyone interfering in it. It's _their _choice about _their _relationship so shut up both of you, I need to think and I want silence now!" Ethan said, snapping at the both of them. Conner sighed and looked to Trent deciding not to listen to Ethan about being silent.

"All I did was kiss her and she freaked out and she yelled that she couldn't even kiss me without thinking of him. She doesn't want me! She _wants _him!" Conner said, and sighed heavily.

"And have you accepted that?" Trent asked, his glare lessening, Conner shrugged.

"I don't think I ever will." He said in a hushed whisper.

To be continued

The next part is the last part and it will be short like this one was, sorry.


	7. Undeniable

Beyond the Night

__

Undeniable

Note, Timeline, Misc.: See 1

__

Oh darling all of these awkward jump-start-stalling conversations,

Mean much more to me than anything,

So it comes down to me and you and,

Whether were supposed to or not we still will,

We're so much better off than them,

All the possibility and promise just,

Weighs on me so heavily,

Tommy closed the door behind him as he and Kira entered their room, when he turned to face her she had sat down on the bed, and drew her knees to her chest. He sat down on his knees in front of her, being only shorter than her by a few inches. He reached up and touched her face and she cried harder than she already was.

"Kira, honey, what is it? Why are you crying?" he asked, worry in his gentle tone, she lifted her eyes and sniffled.

"I kissed Conner." She said, Tommy arched his eyebrow as he looked into the face of the woman he loved.

"Is that all?" he asked, she wiped her nose on the back of her hand and she glared at him.

"What? Should there have been more?" She squeezed her eyes shut tight and let out a hoarse cry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it." Tommy almost laughed but he held his tongue as he sat up beside her on the bed and kissed her temple.

"Its ok, I don't care, baby. Is that why your almost in hysterics? Do you feel guilty that you kissed Conner?" Tommy asked, Kira nodded and her doe eyes moved to him.

"I could only kiss him, and I only wanted and thought of you the whole time. Tommy, I want to be with you and only you, I thought I wanted to be with Conner but those were just memories that have come back to me. I love you Tommy and you're my only one." Kira said, Tommy gently pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Kira, I wanted to say it back to you earlier but I don't know why I couldn't. I guess I thought what love really was, but I was wrong Kira. I have never felt the way I feel about you before and I know its love." He whispered, Kira looked into his eyes and kissed him, trying to stop her tears which were now not of sorrow but of joy. They held each other for a few minutes longer before they headed out into the living room where Conner, Ethan and Trent were wrestling on the floor. Kira, who was now blissfully happy, jumped on top of the three who were now trapped underneath her.

"OW! Oh hey Kira!" Ethan said, voice muffled in the carpet, she reached down and ran her hand in his short hair from above him. Conner was groaning in pain on top of Ethan and Trent was laughing as his breath was beginning to cut off. Kira climbed off the pile of her male friends and sat on the ground, crossing her legs underneath her as she watched the three untangle their limbs, which took a good 15 minutes to do. It wouldn't have taken that long but Trent was having a laughing fit and since he was on top of the pile the other two were stuck underneath him. Finally all three were free and they joined Kira in sitting on the living room floor. Tommy was staring down at them, shaking his head in amusement, then with a groan dropped down to the floor and pulled Kira into his lap. She snuggled to him and smiled into his neck, with a sigh she knew she was complete at last.

"So how are you two?" Hayley asked, knowing that it needed to be said.

"We're fine, we're together and that's the way it's going to be." Tommy stated, not looking up as Kira placed her palm flat on his, her hand tiny compared to his. Conner sighed and looked to the two.

"I will try to accept it, it's just going to be weird for a while. I mean when I look at you Tommy, you're still Dr. O my science teacher. You will always be Dr. O and it weird knowing that you are sleeping with Kira." He said, Kira smiled and laughed into Tommy's neck, she glanced up her eyes cool and calm, though they were tinted pink from her tears.

"Well get over Conner, you have to grow up sometimes, Tommy is a man, he's always been a man…as far as we know. Just be glad we waited until after our Ranger days were finished, I don't think I would have been able to make it staring at him in spandex all the time." Kira giggled, and Tommy shook his head, laughter bubbling in his throat. For the last few days the group had a better time and vowed to keep in touch more often as they said their good byes.

Later that month

Tommy was lying alone in his bed when the door was flung open and Kira launched herself on top of him. With an 'oof' Tommy wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"Whats up honey? Do you have good news?" he asked, Kira nodded and kissed him happily on the lips.

"We decided to sign with a record label and they want us to go to New York to record our first album!" she exclaimed gleefully, Tommy kissed her back, happily.

"Congratulations baby! This couldn't have come at a more perfect time, I've been offered a job in New York, well two actually. Another Professor position in another college and they want me to run a museum as well." He said, Kira squealed and kissed him again.

"So are we going to go?" she asked her face aglow with happiness.

"Its up to you, darling, do you want to leave here and move to a new place in a new town?" she nodded and rolled over so she was now at his side.

"Sure, we can start our new life together there, this is a dream come true Tommy." She said, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"I know, now I have everything I've always wanted, and it's all because of you." He said, meaning every word he said, she smiled and felt tears of joy clouding her eyes, knowing that out of everything she did in her life she must have done something right to have Tommy in her life. With a contented sigh she lay still in his arms, knowing life was perfect.

Song Used: The Tension and Terror by Straylight Run

Song Used in 6: Fallen by Sarah McLachlan

To be continued in the sequel: Within The Dawn


End file.
